A perfect morning
by BrownFox
Summary: Jack boring alone at Pich home, he start to cook waffles... nude :D PitchxJack SLASH


That's my secnd fic. I try to correct my mistakes

A perfect morning

Stretching hard to the other side of the bed, already at 10 o'clock. Pitch was gone, every morning you look at the shadows of his little that's okay with them. He just woke up and I'm bored and I'm still hungry. Divine spark bounces off the morning making ideas from my mind, I'm going to do waffles! Sitting up, I look around and see if you find my boxer at least, but no. I hate that! Pitch is always clears all my stuff!

Grumbling stomping out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Until he reached a junction, there came to a halt, and I'm starting to think furiously. One leads to the kitchen, that's for sure, and the other is a fork. Which leads to one of the two in the kitchen? I've told him several times to add some maps that you do not lose yourself constantly, but he just laughed at me. I start on the left aisle, if I'm lucky, I'll give you a hole in the kitchen., If we can not turn back.

Lucky for me I hole up in the kitchen, I start to look for the apron at least a "little" Jack defend. When do I start the dough, I put a bit of coffee. It is true I do not like it, but he loves this bitter Pitch slipslop. Even the pasta is only to be put into the waffle iron. I bend down to get the closet you bend over to feel the sting left on my butt.

Angrily swung around and faced the Pitchhel not a little amusement.  
- Now you had? - Ask the top anger.  
- Not to be missed - was answered with a smile, when I turn back to continue the preparation of breakfast.

I feel like my back fitting, put on his head on my shoulder and it looks like what I'm doing. Into rabbits and pulls closer to the apricot jam extract and index finger a little bit.  
- Screw-down- sensually purring in my ear, I can not resist it, I love it when his voice like that. Swallow and swallow sensually litter. He starts purring and rubbing himself to me, I feel it is starting to harden.  
- We will not have enough time last night? - I push back and forth teasingly interested in my butt, I can not help it, I love to have sex with Pitch. Pitch starts wandering hands under his apron, while I'm trying to concentrate on the cooking there is no burning. Only the first pitch starts gently biting the back of my head and fine with little bites moving forward with his hands on my nipples during stimulation.

- Pitch wait for and then go do it, - I mumble, not very convincingly.  
- Do it calmly and clearly does not bother me while I make a sec-replies- and has been wandering hands down. Trying to rush the baking but it's not going to pitch it to distraction. Rate of charge with one hand up and down my erection while the other hand caresses my butt.

Suddenly, a hand that has intrigued my dick, now is stole jam, but much more like before. What I open my mouth to ask him what he wants to do with it, feel it at the moment. Pull apart the buttocks and the entrance to my favorites as a jam. I can not go and pull the oven forward-leaning and more spread my legs. Pitch does not hesitate, I feel like I have a hot tongue while acting with his hands clutching my butt.  
- Pitchhh... puthh... inh ...do not have ...many,- you may need him whimpering, and I can hear the rustle of clothing at the same time, the apron is tearing me down.

Against him, and turned my head back and kiss me wildly. Harsh and demanding, and very sweet kisses to me as I feel the huge erection. Groan with pleasure as I love to feel a huge cock relentlessly besieged the prostate. Pitch pull my hips back and more tilted forward, judging by his voice he really enjoys it.

Align your hands on my back and quickly go up and down on my cock. Increasingly faster, and I have to go near the gate of bliss. Without warning, huge moaning enjoying the palm of your hand, pitch a few strokes after me. Gently slip the shoulder blades while kissing me. Firmly hold on to the display cabinet to avoid flipping up her fine pitch traces the counter kiss my neck.

Pitch me this again at hand to indicate to clean it up if you've enjoyed it. Lenyalogatom his hand gently, sweet taste but the end is very salty.  
- I hope you know I love you, -he says with a smile, and I turn into a raven-tolerant black hair.  
- Yeah, I know, and I love you very much, - I answer and gently kissed him.  
It was a perfect morning for both of us.


End file.
